


The Devourer

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Horror, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: To the time the survey corps needs members to fight in the war to reclaim wall Maria, Erwin doesn't pay attention to who the person is that signs up. Soon enough he realises what grave mistake he did, but he paid a very high price for it.Levi is the sad soul that Paul Nolte picked to have his revenge on now that Kenny is dead. Humanities strongest, doesn't seem to be as strong as all say he is and once more he shows how human he is in the face of death.





	The Devourer

Levi Ackerman is known as humanities strongest, but this title only comes from his accomplishments inside the survey corps operations. He is fast, he is skilled and he seems to fear nothing no human, no titan, however, he is also skilled in hiding his emotions very well. 

This seemingly strong man betrays himself now that he looks into deaths eye. Crouched on the floor, trying to get away with his chewed off leg, he is crying and whimpering for help. His former white pants are stained brown, from the dirt, yellow from his own Urin and bloody, for the first time ever since he joined the survey corps, from his own blood. The laughter from his executioner rings in his bones. Shivers run down his spine whenever he feels the man's hand on his skin. 

Never would he have thought, that his life would end this way; by the hands of a human, but is he human? 

 

To a time where the survey corps prepares for war, the commander isn't picky about his new soldiers. Most of them are mere sacrifices for the greater good, so he doesn't pay attention to whom he picks. Under any other circumstances, he would have looked closer on them and their past to ensure, that they are team player and are able to follow orders with the right amount of heart and brain, but this time it's his fault for not caring about these. 

Everything seems normal, despite Erwin being more introvert with a serious stare. Some would say a deadly stare, but it's more like a stare to cover up his own insecurities and doubts until he accomplishes what he aims for. Levi knows, Hanji knows, but only very little others do as well. The threat behind the walls and inside of them is much greater than he is, but yet he pushes everyone towards it to 'free humanity' as he keeps saying to himself. 

Little does he notice, that he stares right into the eyes of death. Dark brown eyes, that appear black in the dim light at the other end of the hall, but Erwin Smith stares right into them and sees his own soul. He is not a man to break eye contact with anyone, but this man, there in the shadows with those dark soulless eyes, makes him look away. 

Levi notices right away and musters the man himself now. He is nothing out of the ordinary. Middle aged, he would say, short brown hair, plain face, but there is something in his look and the way he smiles, that makes Levi feel uncomfortable. He has seen such a look before, but he can't remember where or when. Without any sound the man's shoulder shake as if he is laughing to himself in a way that chills your bones, because he hears the silent laughter in his head. 

"I hope we didn't picked up crazy people. Who knows what they do when shit goes down."

"They are not meant to fight. Distracting is enough."

Erwins words are as grim as his looks, but those who know him see the pain in his eyes. The commander hates to sacrifice lives, but when he needs to do so he does it, even if it means, that he gets haunted by them. 

 

 

"Hey Cadet what's your name?"

"Oh? The great Levi wants to know my name. Hahaha. Sure I'll tell you. I am Paul Nolte, s-I-r. "

The man snickers weirdly on his horse as Levi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't seem to bother himself more with him. 

"You know, I knew your uncle "

Levi stops. The voice of Paul going through his body, bringing back the memories of Kenny. Levi can still smell the blood and hear the words he spoke to him. Slowly he turns around to look into those deadly eyes, that grin at him, knowing that he got his interest. 

"Sadly you had to kill him, before I got the chance to."

There is his weird snicker, that turns into a laughter again. The shock is clear in Levi's face, but the anger in his eyes grow even more. He remembers those eyes, because they where the last thing he has seen on a very dark night and now they are here again. Back in this world, in this brighter world. They stare wholes in his very soul, but they are gone all of a sudden. Levi hadn't noticed, that Paul turned his horse to vanish into a alley. 

"Hey you piece of shit get back here!"

What Levi doesn't know yet, is that he makes a huge mistake to follow him. 

Erwin doesn't notice all this, because he is busy organizing the front. Though he wonders where Levi is, but a soldier has been send out to look for him. 

 

It is clear, that this district hasn't been used by humans for a long time. It is run down, dirty with leaves and destroyed buildings everywhere. Even the plates on the ground are chipped and dusted. No feet touched the ground for a long time ever since the wall got breached by the armoured titan, but today shall be the day, where the inhabitants of the walls reclaim this part for themselves. At least, that is why they are here, why most of them are here, except for Paul. Paul got something else in his mind. Once he is sure no one else is around he starts his little game. 

"So you followed me Levi? "

The way he stretches Levi's name, sends shivers down the named spine. Levi isn't able to detect where the slightly pitched voice comes from. He rounded a corner and was left with nothing than the rubble lying around and yet the creepy voice is so close that he can feel the breath on the back of his neck. 

"So what? You wanted to kill Kenny why?"

A wicked laughter echoes from the walls around Levi. 

"Hahaha, hehe yes I wanted to kill him. Haha. Don't you always want to kill the one that is stronger?"

Paul only earns himself a click of Levi's tongue. The corporal stands next to his horse and still tries to find out where Paul is and the more Paul talks the better Levi can detect Levi's position. 

"I know of a tribe, that eats the hearts of their enemies in order to get stronger. Unbelievable I know! Don't worry Corporal, I don't believe in that! Kenny beat me, but I got stronger and to take revenge I will... Let us say enjoy you."

Pauls voice drops at the last part and he stands right behind Levi, but the dark haired man knew already where he would come from and launches an attack to get Paul off of his back. As incredible fast as Levi is, he only manages to bring Paul into a stumbling backwards, but he gets his feet swept away by Paul and lands right on the ground. Dust is swirling up around him and stains his white pants. The corporal got his eyes closed from the impact and just opens them, when he feels within seconds a weight in his leg. The pain from the teeth sinking in his flesh only comes once a bloody mess is ripped out of it. 

"Wha...?? Ahhh.... You piece of shit.. "

He gets cut of as the biter breaks his leg with his bare hands and rips out another bloody part of him. Paul grins the white of his teeth stained red, bits of the pants between them and Levi's blood dripping down from his lips. 

"Surprised? I will enjoy devouring you L-E-V-I ahahahhahaha !"

Fear starts twisting Levi's guts as he stares into mad eyes. He kicks his attacker off and tries to get away, but Paul is all relaxed and only laughs, standing above him and watching the man. 

"Oh? No more fighting? How saddening."

Crack, Levi's arm breaks when Paul steps on it. Now he can't hide the pain anymore and starts screaming out. It gets louder when he gets stabbed by a knife in his other arm and falls flat down on his face. 

"Ahahaha look at you! Saddening."

Paul chuckles and turns Levi around to look into the wide open eyes, seeing the reflection of himself in them. 

"Let us begin shall we?"

 

Floche hears screams of pure fright and agony, but he doesn't think that they would come out of Levi's mouth. For a moment he believes that the battle had already started and that someone gets eaten by a titan, but then he stops. The direction the sound is coming from doesn't fit with his thinking. 

"No it can't be. LEVI!"

He screams out and runs towards the direction, but with the countless corners and blocked ways it is difficult to detect where the sound is coming from exactly. He just knows that it is the opposite direction from where the battle should be. It takes Ling to find the corporal and long had his voice died down, before floch reaches him, but only him. 

It takes too long for Erwin and he gets worried where Levi is. Without him he can't fully proceed with his plan and the chances of winning slim down drastically. His eyes search the surroundings for any hint, when he sees Hanji approaching him making a face he doesn't want to see. 

"Where?"

He knows something is wrong and Hanji only needs to look at the direction for him to walk off and leave the battle ground. Never would he have done that, but it's Levi. He gets to the point where another soldier takes care of Floche. As soon as he sees Erwin he jumps up and runs to him to block his way. 

"Commander please don't... "

"Out of my way."

Erwin doesn't listen and shoves himself past the Cadet and around the small wall. Hanji bumps into him as he stops apprutply. For those who know Erwin, there is shock in his face, for those that don't know him, they see just a stoic emotionless face. Erwin stares at the violated body of Levi, the one person in this world, that he cares for more than his own life. There is no questioning that he is dead with his chewed off leg, the missing arm and the half devoured abdomen. Levi Ackerman, humanities strongest, got eaten by a cannibalistic human, that wanted a sick revenge. 

"Who was with him?"

"We... We don't know."

"Find him. Now."

A few soldier start scouting the region, but Paul is far far away already. Hanji is still with Erwin, who can't avert his eyes from the mess before him. 

"Erwin... We..."

Not even Hanji knows what to say right now. They still have a battle to fight, they still need Erwin, but now that she overcame her shock and looks at Erwin again, she sees that they have lost not only Levi, but Erwin as well. Little did they know about Erwin's mental health and that Levi was the only one holding his world together, but now that he is in pieces, it seems as if Erwins world shatters into pieces. 

"You lead them Hanji."

"But Erwin... "

"Go now!"

He almost screams at her and with that she turns her back on him and goes to fight for a better future, for Erwin's dream. But he just falls down on his knees. A stream of hot salty water runs down his cheeks until they build drops and fall on his pants. He pulls on the carcass with his one arm until he can wrap his arm around Levi's shoulder and cradle him against him and give him the first and last kiss. Erwin sobs into the man as the blood of him seeps into Erwins clothes. 

"You are my world. Levi... This can't be.... Don't leave me.... "

There is no way Levi can be saved and there is no way Erwin can be saved. He is lost for the survey corps. 

 

No one was able to seperate Erwin from Levi's dead body. Even when the carcass started to rot away and smell terribly, Erwin would hold on it tightly. His world is bright and good and with Levi as long as his body is around. Once they succeeded to seperate Erwin from him, but they soon returned to body to Erwin. He had started to cry and scream in pain, he was followed by people no one could see and he got violent with even his friends. Erwins mind was a mess and just with a dead rotting body he was able to continue living. 

Hanji had found a little hut to let Erwin live there, because no one could stand the stench of the dead corporal. Erwin was happy, but the picture they could see through the window was a very poor one. 

Levi was hardly recognizable anymore there on the chair or on the bed. His face was half rotten off, the abdomen sewed together as best as possible, but the flesh splatters everywhere now. Dark grey pieces of meath staining the floor and wherever Erwin put the corpse. Erwin himself looks run down. He had a beard, his hair was messily shaped into form and his clothes, once white, are stained with parts of Levi. Erwin would still tell Lev about his plans and would plan expeditions with him. He laughs with him, he chats with him, he eats with him and drinks tea with him. In the night he lies down besides him and kisses him goodnight. 

Some say Erwin only recognized how much Levi meant to him once he was dead and they might be right with this, but in his mind Erwin is living a happy live with Levi as long as he doesn't realize the reality. 

 


End file.
